1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chord indication apparatus and method and a storage medium for indicating fingering or string stopping positions [hereinafter string stopping positions] for playing a chord with a stringed instrument, wherein the string stopping position refers to positions on fret(s) where fingers are to be placed on the fret(s) to stop strings.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a chord indication apparatus that indicates string stopping positions for playing a chord with a stringed instrument. If a user selects a chord, the chord indication apparatus indicates string stopping positions in a stringed instrument corresponding to the selected chord, such as a guitar, and generates sound of the chord.
This conventional chord indication apparatus indicates the string stopping positions for playing the chord with respect to only one kind of stringed instrument, i.e., the guitar. Thus, a user cannot know the string stopping positions with respect to another stringed instrument for practice.